Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for dispensing a product, and more particularly, to a bar code based refueling system that distributes fuel after receiving a valid bar code input.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle fleet operators often experience problems with respect to refueling their vehicles. To lessen such problems, systems have been developed using magnetic cards or electronic keys to permit the holder of such card or key to refuel his or her vehicle. Other systems are based off secret codes. One apparent problem with the use of the magnetic cards or electronic keys, as well as secret codes, is that they are easily transferable. Thus, an authorized holder of the card or key can pass the card or key to an unauthorized individual or tell the individual his or her secret code, allowing such individual, without the permission of the fleet operator, to refuel his or her own vehicle. With rather large companies, issuing many cards or keys to its drivers, the possibilities for illegal use of the cards or keys is numerous and can quickly add up to a large amount of financial loss to the company.
An example of an automated dispensing system which utilizes a magnetic card is U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,421 issued to Wostl et al. This patent discloses an automated article dispensing system, such as a vehicle service station, capable of dispensing goods in response to activation by an authorized holder of a credit card. The customer inserts the credit card into a control console and the identifying indicia from the credit card are checked to ensure that it corresponds to a valid credit account. If so, the control console is enable to permit the customer to select the goods desired. The system can also require the customer to insert a personal identification code which is checked to verify that the customer is an authorized user of the credit account. The sale price and quantity are applied by the control console to a data bank for billing and inventory. If the credit account is invalid, the credit card is captured by the control console. If the credit account is questionable, the credit card is returned without enabling the selection of goods. Means are included for ensuring that the customer does not forget to pick up his credit card and receipt. Means are also included to provide premiums such as trading stamps and premium tokens.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,066 issued to Smith discloses methods and an apparatus for dispensing a consumable energy source, such as electrical power or liquid fuel, to a vehicle. The vehicle includes an apparatus for coupling the vehicle to a dispenser of the consumable energy source. The vehicle further includes a memory and a coupler for bidirectionally coupling the memory to the dispenser of the consumable energy source for transferring information therebetween. The transfer of indicia from the memory to a remote site is provided for use in accounting for an amount of the consumable energy source that is input to the vehicle. Messages and other information, such as advertisements, can be input to the vehicle while coupled to the dispenser. A display is provided for displaying the information to an operator. A data entry device, such as a keyboard, may also be provided for originating information within the vehicle for transmission to a remote site. The local controller includes a microprocessor, a timer, and an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter. During use, a consumer inserts a card having indicia on a surface thereof. The indicia are recorded upon a magnetic stripe. The card reader senses the indicia and provides a digital output to the microprocessor, the digital output being expressive of the information conveyed by the indicia. The microprocessor is bidirectionally coupled to a central controller for transmitting the indicia information thereto such that power or fuel is dispensed and an accounting of the dispensed power or fuel is made.
The prior art fails to provide a system for refueling a vehicle, such as a plurality of automobiles and/or trucks in a fleet of vehicles, wherein the system allows only authorized vehicles to be refueled. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a bar code based refueling system, wherein a conventional fuel dispenser is provided with computer controller circuitry to convert such dispenser into a fuel dispensing and management system. The term xe2x80x9cFixed Site Systemxe2x80x9d (FSS) refers to a computer controlled fuel dispenser, the fuel dispenser being similar to those found in a gas station which may dispense various grades of gasoline, diesel fuel, kerosene, and the like. The terms xe2x80x9cBar-Code-Based, Radio-Controlled, and Mobil-Refueling Systemxe2x80x9d refer to a method, and the equipment used to implement that method, to provide accurate, efficient, error-free and cost effective refueling of fleets. Only vehicles having a special bar code label may be refueled by the dispenser.
A typical customer of the present invention system may be an operator of fleet of vehicles. The operator controls the installation of bar code ID""s on each of the vehicles he or she selects from the fleet, if not all the vehicles. The bar code labels are designed such that if they are removed from its associated vehicle, it is destroyed and no longer functional. Therefore, the present invention assures that only designated vehicles are permitted to be refueled. The vehicle ID, time, date, mileage, and number of gallons for the transaction can be recorded on a non-volatile transaction log, which can be stored on a removable cartridge, for later billing and/or documentation.
In use with the Fixed-Site-System embodiment, a driver notes the odometer reading of the vehicle, wherein a display terminal of the system prompts the driver to enter the mileage. The driver either enters the mileage or presses an override key on the display terminal keypad, which is used when refueling portable fuel containers, such as gasoline cans. The system is designed to allow for dispensing of a preselected amount of fuel, such as five (5) gallons, when the override key has been pressed.
The display terminal prompts the driver or user to scan the vehicle bar code by a bar code scanner gun or wand, as known in the art. In one embodiment, the driver brings the bar code scanner to the ID label disposed on the vehicle and pulls the trigger which causes a laser beam to repeatedly scan across the label until it verifies the vehicle ID.
The system checks the scanned ID information with a database and/or by decoding the scanned ID information. If the vehicle ID is determined to be valid by the computer system, the system activates the pump motor. The system is designed to give the driver a preselected time period, such as thirty (30) seconds, to begin refueling the vehicle. If the driver has not initiated refueling the vehicle within such time period, the pump shuts off and the transaction is cancelled. Furthermore, an interruption in the flow of fuel for more than a preselected time period, such as eight (8) seconds, will also cause the pump to shut off. The transaction which transpired before the pump shuts off is recorded in the transaction log.
When the driver is finished pumping, the display shows the gallons dispensed for a preselected time period, such as ten (10) seconds, and is then ready for the next transaction. The displayed information, as well as additional information (such as vehicle ID, time, date, mileage, and the like), is also recorded in the transaction log.
In a second embodiment called the Mobil-Refueling-System, a tank truck carrying a plurality of fuels, such as various grades of gasoline and diesel, and equipped with the mobile system, rolls up to the customer""s yard gate. The truck""s driver scans a bar code representing the yard ID with a hand-held bar code reader attached to a radio modem to communicate with the on-board computer system and enable the appropriate portion of the computer""s database. The driver parks the truck in a convenient location to begin refueling the vehicles located within the yard.
After removing each vehicle""s fuel tank cap, the bar code disposed on the vehicle is scanned and transmitted back to the on-board computer for checking with a database and/or decoding the vehicle ID information. If computer system determines that the vehicle ID is valid, the system activates the appropriate pump motor. The driver or user is then given a few seconds to begin refueling the approved vehicle, otherwise the pump shuts off and the transaction is cancelled.
An interruption in the flow of fuel for more than a preselected time period, such as three (3) seconds, will cause the pump to shut off and the transaction to be recorded in the transaction log cartridge. The operator(s) has both visual and audible indications that a xe2x80x9cgood readxe2x80x9d has taken place, and limits his or her intervention to scanning the bar code.
In either of the hereinabove described embodiments, the computer database for verifying yard and/or vehicle IDs alternately can be located remotely from the refueling site (fixed or mobile embodiments). Access from the computer at the refueling site to the remote computer database can be accomplished via modem and telephone line communication or via modem and radio frequency transmission.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bar code based fuel dispensing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel dispensing system which can only be utilized with authorized vehicles.
It is a further object of the present invention to prevent the theft of fuel by drivers of unauthorized vehicles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bar code based fuel dispensing system which can be utilized in conjunction with a fixed pump site.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bar code based fuel dispensing system which can be utilized in conjunction with a mobile fuel truck.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.